


血之缘

by CHAOS_Crystal



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21767959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHAOS_Crystal/pseuds/CHAOS_Crystal
Summary: 本篇是连载，已完结，这是中间的车，全文请去LOFTER查看
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, 鸣佐 - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	血之缘

**Author's Note:**

> 本篇是连载，已完结，这是中间的车，全文请去LOFTER查看

在经过了“成长”之后，佐助想，自己对吸血鬼应该只是怀抱有恨意的。  
他猎杀过许多吸血鬼，毫不犹豫，没有迟疑，但是却在面对那个青年的时候，所有的从容与淡定都消失的无影无踪。  
当年因自己的天真而种下的种子结出了现在的因果。青年的存在，保留下了他对吸血鬼最后的一丝怜悯和善意。  
所以佐助曾经想要杀了他。  
杀了他，拔除自己最后的软弱，佐助期望着这样的结果。  
然而如今，他迷茫了。

青年在他耳边吐出的心声太过真挚，那双如天空一般的眸子里总是倒映出自己的身影，执着的，坚定的，让佐助手足无措。  
理智提醒着他这人是他最恨的吸血鬼，冲动却总是要压过理智，向着那人靠拢。  
他不清楚自己的内心究竟是怎样想鸣人的，只是在听到那句告白时，分外安心。

“佐助，我饿了。”  
青年的声音把他的思绪拉回来。佐助看着鸣人，那双眸子不知道什么时候已经变成了红色，带着深深的渴望。  
就这一次，他允许自己放纵。

他把领子往下拉开一点，露出了一小片白皙的胸膛。鸣人看到他这个动作愣住了，反而是佐助冲着他淡淡一笑。  
“怎么，你不是饿了么？”

无声的诱惑。

名为理智的那根弦瞬间崩断，鸣人扶住佐助的肩膀，伸头到他的脖颈旁边，尖牙就这样刺进了皮肤中。佐助哼了一声，放松身体，轻轻环住了鸣人的肩膀。  
心爱的人就在自己身旁，温顺的让自己吸食他的血液。鸣人感到内心中似乎是被填满了许多，沉甸甸的，却还有空着的部分透露出空虚。  
还想要更多……  
鸣人拔出尖牙，用舌头舔舐着伤口，一只手伸到了佐助衣服的下摆，从空隙中钻进去，抚上了佐助的胸膛。  
佐助轻颤了一下，没有反抗。

这种像是默许一般的反应让鸣人欣喜若狂，他干脆的褪下佐助上身的衣物，手在白玉一般的肌肤上流连了许久，最终覆上了胸前那两个小巧的凸起。  
“唔！”佐助闷哼一声，感觉像是有电流从自己的身体里流过，汇聚到下面的某个地方。这着实是一种很奇怪的感觉，佐助皱了皱眉，下一秒就被人用力推倒在了床上。

其中一边的乳珠被温暖的口腔包裹，佐助闭上眼，手抓住伏在自己胸前的金色脑袋，胳膊颤抖着，不知道是要推开还是拉近。  
“哈啊……”难耐的喘息从喉咙间发出，佐助赶紧咬住了嘴唇。  
怎么会这么奇怪，仅仅只是胸前的那个地方被逗弄就会产生莫名的快感。

“舒服吗？”  
鸣人停下嘴里的动作，抬起头，看着佐助潮红的脸颊，低笑着问了一句。喑哑的嗓音染上了情欲，有一种魅惑的感觉。  
佐助微微睁开了一条缝，看到鸣人的笑容后，咬紧牙关，又闭上了眼。  
佐助少年时加入联盟，之后就一直忙于训练与战斗，所以一直到了这个年龄也没有过和谁做爱的经历，此时只是这样的挑逗对于他来说都是莫大的冲击。

“佐助不愿开口也没关系，我总会让你说出来的啊我说。”  
鸣人说完，勾了勾唇，俯下身去继续逗弄刚刚的那个凸起。嘴唇贴在旁边的皮肤上，舌头轻轻拉扯着乳珠，直到它充血挺立。另一旁没能得到照顾的乳珠暴露在空气中，微微战栗着。

佐助简直觉得鸣人是故意的，只给予一边刺激却不管另一边，结果就是空虚感和渴求的欲望席卷了他的全身。他碍于羞耻不愿开口，快感却没过理智逼迫着他开口。  
“哈……另……另一边……”  
“什么，佐助我听不清啊。”  
鸣人停下动作，却只是看着他，故意等着他说出自己满意的答案。  
“另一边……”  
佐助搞不懂，明明自己可以算是鸣人的长辈，为什么一定要听他的话。  
“真听话。”  
鸣人笑了笑，像是要奖励佐助一样，离开了这一边，含住了另一边的乳首。

源源不断的快感刺激着佐助，他感到下身抬了头，渐渐变得充实硬挺，顶端甚至还冒出了液体。他在被子底下轻轻磨蹭着双腿，希望能借此来缓解这种焦灼的感觉，却适得其反。  
鸣人似乎察觉到了他的想法，一下掀开被子，连同内裤一起把他下身的裤子脱下来。  
性器弹了出来，两条修长白皙的腿暴露在空气中。  
“唔，鸣……”  
“佐助，你这里很想要吧？”  
鸣人握住佐助半硬的性器。吸血鬼的手有些凉，激的火热的柱身挺动了一下。灵活的手指上下滑动着，有意无意地揉搓着下面的囊袋，鸣人明显感到手里的物什变得更加高昂。

“哈啊……鸣人……！”  
大脑一片空白，佐助在极致的快感中摇摇晃晃。积蓄已久的欲望在达到一个瞬间后释放出来，佐助眯着眼，身体在高潮的余韵中颤抖。  
鸣人看着身下的男人，刚刚高潮过后表情有些迷茫，失神的双眼中漫着水汽，全身都泛起一层淡淡的粉红。这样诱人的模样搔的鸣人心头痒痒的，他俯下身，贴上还张开着的嘴唇，和佐助交换了一个绵长的吻。  
手沾上了粘稠的精液，鸣人摸索着来到佐助的下体，在穴口处涂抹均匀，抚平褶皱。  
离开佐助的唇，他细细密密的亲吻着其他地方的皮肤。锁骨、肩膀、胸膛、小腹、大腿的内侧还有脚踝，留下一串情色的痕迹。

一指伸入穴内，佐助闷哼一声，抓紧了身下的床单。  
“佐助……忍一忍啊我说……”  
没有润滑剂，鸣人探入的也有些辛苦。他想了想，突然抽出手指，用尖牙把它咬破。  
血滴在床单上，浸染出一小片红色。佐助闻到了血腥味，抬了抬下巴，有些诧异的看向鸣人。  
“鸣人……？”  
“因为没有准备润滑剂，所以就用我的血将就一下吧，我不想佐助太疼啊我说。”  
吸血鬼的血液也是微凉的，手指再次伸入后穴的时候，后穴不自主的收缩了一下。  
“佐助，不要夹那么紧，放松一点啊我说。”  
手指搔刮着内壁，不断往前前进。鸣人又添了一指。  
佐助承受着异物在体内的动作，紧抿着唇不想发出声音。他急促的喘息着，在鸣人摁倒体内某一点的时候身体突然一阵痉挛，逼得他发出一声呻吟。  
“哈啊！”  
“是这里吗。”  
鸣人低笑一声，手指模仿性器抽插着，不断的向佐助的敏感点顶去。仅仅抿住嘴唇已经阻止不了呻吟声的泄露，佐助抬起手，想用手背挡住自己的嘴，却被鸣人按下了。

“叫给我听啊，佐助。”  
血色的眸子中像是隐藏了一个漩涡，诱使着猎物不可抑制的被卷进去。佐助愤愤地瞪了一眼鸣人，不过因为受着情欲的折磨，在鸣人看来那一眼也不过是在勾引他罢了。  
“唔……哈啊……哈……”  
更多甜美的声音从喉间溢出，鸣人加快了手指抽插的速度。佐助感觉意识又像是要沸腾了一样模糊不清，紧接着，他再一次达到了高潮。

躺在床上，佐助大口大口的喘着气，就像是一条搁浅了的鱼。下身，鸣人已经抽出了手指，无意识间佐助觉得自己的腿被大大的分开，然后一个炙热的硬物抵在穴口，一下子顶了进来。  
“啊！”  
身体被填满的感觉是那样清晰，肉刃停了一下，慢慢撑开穴道往深处前进。温软的肠道紧紧吸附着侵入者，勾勒出它的形状。  
突然的疼痛让佐助发不出声，他死死咬着牙，忍耐着巨物的开拓。鸣人俯下身，握住佐助的手，十指相交。嘴唇相贴，两人交换着彼此的气息，津液顺着合不拢的嘴角流下，牵出一条银丝。

“佐助……”  
性器已经进到了最深处，鸣人低喃了一声，看着佐助浸满了汗水的脸庞，缓缓抽动腰身。  
一开始只是慢慢的抽送，伞状的头部时不时的滑过那一点。最初的疼痛过后，无法言喻的快感席卷了佐助。  
“鸣人……快点……哈啊……”  
“那我不客气了啊我说。”  
得到命令，鸣人勾了勾唇，把佐助的双腿架到肩上，掐着他的腰开始大力的顶弄。每每都是性器完全从穴道中退出来，然后再一口气顶进去。最敏感的一点被不断的大力撞击，佐助的思绪搅成了一团，失神地吐出一句句呻吟。

鸣人持续着身下的动作，一边舔吻着佐助的身体。尖牙轻轻划过白皙的皮肤，来到大腿内侧，然后刺了进去。  
“唔！……鸣……！”  
血液从那个地方流失的感觉实在是太奇怪了，佐助伸手想去推他，身体却软绵绵的使不上力气。  
鸣人吸食完，抽出尖牙，舔了舔唇角。  
“我不是说了，我饿了吗。”  
金发的吸血鬼笑的邪魅，佐助看着这样的青年，心脏猛地漏掉一拍。

“但是……那样……好奇怪……哈啊！”  
话还没说完，佐助就又被顶弄的只剩下呻吟。巨物在里面横冲直撞，后穴抑制不住的缩紧，不知道是不是错觉，他觉得鸣人的东西胀大了一圈。  
“佐助……佐助……”  
鸣人低声叫着爱人的名字，加快了抽插的频率。嫣红的嫩肉被带出穴口，然后再被重重顶进去，肠液顺着甬道流出，在床单上染出一片水渍。  
弯下身抱紧佐助，鸣人又大力的抽插了几下，忽然低吼一声，释放在佐助的体内。滚烫的精液打在内壁，佐助被刺激的脚趾都蜷缩起来，紧跟着也射了出来。

鸣人拔出了软下来的性器，放下佐助的双腿。佐助只觉得精疲力尽，眼皮快要支撑不住，意识在逐渐远离。他以为会这样结束，鸣人却把他翻过去，抬高他的腰，从后面进入。  
性器再一次硬挺，开始了新一轮的冲撞。  
“唔！……鸣人……够了……”佐助忍不住出声讨饶。  
“当初可是佐助你勾引我的啊，现在当然要负责到底啊我说。”  
鸣人坏笑一声，毫不间断地挺动着腰身。俯下身去，尖牙寻到了精瘦的脊背，刺了进去。  
“哈啊……！”  
佐助浑身战栗，却早已没办法阻止身后的青年。  
或者，他从内心深处对这种事也是期待着的。

疾风骤雨一般的性事持续了很久，久到佐助几乎已经闭上眼，连动一下手指的力气都不复存在。  
青年还在他的体内顶弄，热气喷洒在他的耳廓，佐助在失去意识前听到了青年的低语。  
“佐助，永远留在我身边吧……”  
不……我不能……  
心里有某个微弱的声音在告诉他答案，他却没有力气说出来了。  
佐助闭上眼，意识坠入了深渊。


End file.
